Blastphemy
by NonPerfect-Child
Summary: Is this what dying really felt like...? Death fic. It's not that bad, but kinda weird. Just read, please?


**READ**

**Tag, tag! Okay, so, before anyone really flips out on me let me just make a note that YES, this has character's death (Kinda… hard to explain! But I will at the end for those of you who don't get it... but hopefully I made it clear enough for everyone.) Mmmkay, now that we have that out of the way… I still hope that everyone reads this even though it is death… I swear that I will read whatever death story you want me to, if you request it and tell me how I did and actually read this story. It's pretty short.**

**Okay, before you read this there is one thing I do want you to do. Go onto youtube and look up a song called **_**Blastphemy **_**by **_**Cinema Bizarre**_**. Listen to it while you read this. I find it gives it the perfect mood… plus I was listening to it while I wrote this, so, yeah! I have decided that I am going to write several stories based off of this band's songs. I am doing this because they are uber good, and never get enough credit for their talent. They are always compared to another really, really famous band (That I also am in LOVE with), and so are therefore undermined… is that the right word? … Well anyways, I'm not gonna name that second band right now because (as I have already said) I love them too and is probably going to write stories for some of their songs, too… And this is my new challenge! I am going to write a story for every Cinema Bizarre song that is out! (and then hopefully the other band…) That is all! ^^ **

**Story number eine(one)!!**

**WARNING-**** Death…. Blood…. What do you want from me?! It's just weird!!!**

**DISCLAMER****: Not even sure I would want to own this one…. O.o**

_Blastphemy_

So, this is what dying felt like?

Got it hurt. It hurt so bad.

And this light was so damn blinding.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the eerie ice blue light, only to find that it showed through nearly just as bright through to the back of my eyelids. I could feel my own mouth open and try to gulp in mouthfuls of the dry and hot desert air. But nothing happened. My lungs burned with the sudden intensity of pressure, and I knew that I was unable to breath now. But my mouth continued to gasp in air, and my throat tried to swallow it, but… Something was just wrong. Why wouldn't it go into my lungs?

Then I tasted death.

It was sweet and thick, almost heavy against the roof of my mouth and the back of my tongue. And it almost tasted like… I couldn't even think of what the familiar taste was on my tongue.

I opened my eyes to try and look around, only to find that the edges of my vision were blurry and quickly fading to black. I tried to focus my glazing over blue eyes to see what was in front of me. The effort made my head spin franticly, and ache deep, deep down. The sudden animalistic screaming startled me and made me jump, only causing a lightning blot of pain to shoot through my chest, up my spine and slam into my scull with such force that I screamed and clawed at my own ears. The screaming of the (dying?) animal only got louder, making my ears ring and my head pound internally.

My scream faltered and my chest heaved with violent coughing. My whole body shook, intensifying the burning in my lungs and the pain that continued to shoot through my whole body. I felt my chest give away suddenly as it tore open and spilt onto the hard ground under me. My chest heaved again and I could vaguely feel the ground under my hands as I through up that thick liquid that stubbornly clogged my through and airways. I could hear myself sob uncontrollably under the screams of rage that still rang out from the animal. This only caused me to choke more on my own blood.

I could feel hot tears that were suddenly running down my chests and down onto the ground. But I couldn't hear them plop down wetly into the blood that was already beneath me. My sobs lessened quickly, but it seemed like hours, days almost. The screaming animal only got louder and louder, until all of my other senses were drowned out. The ringing of hallow metal suddenly joined in with the snarls and roaring, making my head spin, again.

I let my eyes close, relieved slightly that the blinding light had moved away from me for the moment. My body dropped hard onto the wet ground and more thick sweet liquid escaped my mouth. But, for some reason, I didn't care. The pain in my chest was starting to ease slowly into a dull throbbing… Nothing I couldn't handle…

And then there was nothing but darkness…

I could _feel_ my eyes snap open and my body lurch upward into an awkward standing position… But I couldn't see anything. I could feel my mouth open for a second and my vocal cords vibrate and let out a nasty snarl… But I didn't make the sound.

_What was going on?_

I could hear a surprised yelp come from some where in front of me, and the slight sound of feet shuffling back wards.

"I told you, you would live to regret it!" My voice hissed out in a low and raspy tone.

_That's not my voice!_

"And now I will finally be able to rip out that juicy throat of yours!"

_That wasn't my voice._

Evil laughter that sounded more like a beast growling more then anything rumbled out of my throat. And then a small gasp from in front of me..

_But that's not my voice… That's not my…_

And then…

There was nothing.

**Haha!!! XD Don't kill me!!! Oh, randomness…. Yeah, I got inspired to write this so randomly, it was awesome!! But, anyways... What did everyone think?? I know that was a little depressing… But, I really, really wanted to write it! So, be good little boys and girls and gime a review!! Yeeeeah.. and remember… Haha… I love how my computer doesn't like to spell out my German! XD**

**EXPLENATION: ****Okay, so really quick explanation of what happened. Naruto and Sasuke fought, Sasuke stabbed him with his chidori blade… thingy (Hints: the blinding light… stabbing pain, ECT.). Then Kyuubi got all angry (the screams) and after Naruto was almost dead, it was able to take over his body… Then Naruto died… Yeah. **

**I DO REQUESTS!**

**And that would be all… XD**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**~NPC**


End file.
